


honey, i'm home?

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I mean, you don't look like a 'honey', do you now?' he pulls back a little, looking at Derek critically. 'I don't look like a 'honey'?' Derek repeats, looking slightly bemused. 'No, you don't,' Stiles decides, biting his lip as if thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, i'm home?

'Honey, I'm home,' he practices in his head, but it sounds too foreign and weird in his mouth so he lets go of that quickly. Would just an 'I'm home!', delivered with the right amount of enthusiasm and excitement suffice? Or was a term of endearment necessary? Stiles starts to wonder what Scott and Allison did, having a mini freak-out on the threshold of Derek's – their – apartment. He looks at the silver key in his hand, the one he had added to his bunch that very morning. The sight of it makes him feel ridiculously happy and he shakes his head; were keys really supposed to make a person feel this – _floaty?_ He shudders a little to think of the romantic sap he's slowly becoming but then realizes he still hasn't figured out what to call out to Derek when he entered.

His freak-out increasing in intensity and size (he may or may not have upgraded from fidgeting to flailing), he dug into his jean's pocket for his phone and quickly typed out a text that he then mass sent to Scott, Erica and Lydia.

** Stiles 3.15 pm ** quick what do you say when you arrive home after work and know that your boy/girlfriend is already in

He dithers on the threshold for a minute longer, almost about to give up on getting a reply (seriously, he's not gonna stand on the doorstep for half an hour just because he's kind of nervous, is he? No, he isn't.) when his phone buzzes suddenly and he almost drops it.

** Lydia 3.17 pm  ** I think you should know that this borders on creepy, but if you really must know: Baby, I'm home. 

He reads her text and lets out a sigh. 'Baby, I'm home,' he murmurs under his breath and that sounds weird too, but not as much as 'Honey, I'm home,' so he thinks, what the hell, and turns the key in the lock.

The apartment is still sparse as ever, but there's a coat rack where he hangs up his hoodie next to Derek's leather jacket, somehow the act making him grin hard enough for his cheeks to start protesting. His keys join Derek's in the little blue bowl which Allison had given him once and they make a satisfying clink, which, come to think of it, is announcement enough of Stiles' arrival considering Derek has super sensitive hearing, right? So this means that Stiles doesn't really have to say anything, right? His phone buzzes again and he pauses next to the kitchen counter to check it.

** Erica 3.20 pm ** Depends on my mood; just go with whatever 

Like that was super helpful, he thinks, locking his phone again and putting it in his pocket again. Derek's not in the kitchen or in the living room – space with TV more like, since it can hardly be counted as a  _ room _ , which means he must be in his – their – bedroom. So, with a deep breath, Stiles stalks towards the doorway. 

Derek's sitting up in bed, looking ridiculously sexy in his usual henley and jeans, holding a copy of War and Peace but his eyes are trained on the door, where Stiles has just appeared.

'Heeey,' Stiles says, stepping inside and dropping off his bag on the chair next to the door. He walks over to Derek, kisses him and then moves off towards his side of the bed to take off his watch and put his phone on the little side table (which he's surprised Derek even has – but it looks new so maybe he bought it especially before asking him to move in?).

'You took quite a long time coming in,' Derek remarks casually as Stiles starts to unbutton his shirt. Stiles pauses, realizing that Derek, being the stupid werewolf that he was, probably knew how long he was standing outside for and was probably now wondering why. Shit, shit, shit.

'Yeah, um, I was on the phone?' Stiles tries because  _ technically _ that's true – it should be enough of the truth for his heart to maybe not skip a beat or stutter, but no, Derek's expression is turning slightly worried, oh damn. 

'Are you rethinking your decision?' Derek asks suddenly, putting away his War and Peace and furrowing his brows anxiously. Stiles turns to face him, reaching out for his hand.

'No, no, no, never,' he says emphatically. 'I was just – nervous,' he finishes a little lamely, not looking at Derek. 'Nervous?' splutters Derek, 'What have you got to be nervous about? We've been together for nearly two years,' he says, his confusion plain in his voice.

'Nervous about, you know, what to say when I come in,' Stiles finally admits. 'I mean, you don't look like a 'honey', do you now?' he pulls back a little, looking at Derek critically. 'I don't look like a 'honey'?' Derek repeats, looking slightly bemused. 'No, you don't,' Stiles decides, biting his lip as if thinking.

'Stiles, what the hell are you even on about?' Derek asks as Stiles returns to unbuttoning his shirt. 'I'm talking about what I should call out when I come in!' Stiles says. ''Honey I'm home,' doesn't sound that great and I don't think Lydia's suggestion fits us either,' he frowns as he reaches to pull off his socks. 'You asked Lydia?' Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. 'And Scott and Erica,' Stiles says as Derek makes a weird sound. 'What?' he turns to look at him, expression anxious. 'What's wrong?' he asks, moving up the bed so he's next to Derek. 'Are you snorting!?' 

Derek lets out a laugh and shakes his head in denial. 'You're worried about what term of endearment to use?' he asks, and Stiles nods indignantly. 'Of course I am!' he says, crossing his arms and frowning. Derek leans over to kiss him and he relents, uncrossing them and sliding them up Derek's back and tangling his fingers in his hair.

'Mmm, that was nice,  _ sweetie, _ ' he says but pulls a face immediately. 'Ew, ew, that doesn't work either.' Derek laughs, pulling him closer for another kiss. 'Don't worry, Stiles,' he says, pulling back to nuzzle at his jaw, making Stiles throw his head back to allow him greater access. 'You don't have to call me anything,' he continues, biting at his collar bone gently. 

'Honey bun?' Stiles says anyway as Derek pulls away, making a face. 'Sugar plum...' Stiles tries and then vetoes it himself because it sounds too – pink and candy-fluff-y. 'Go get changed,' Derek gives him a little push, picking up his book again. 'We'll order in.'

'Can we have Thai again, darling?' Stiles says, shrugging off his shirt, and going into the bathroom. 'Yes and no!' Derek calls out loudly with an exasperated huff, making Stiles giggle. 'Don't forget to get extra soda for yourself, babe, otherwise you steal mine and let me tell you, that is  _ so _ not happening today,' he calls back as he steps out of his jeans and throws them into Derek's – their – laundry basket. 'You like it when I steal your soda, and babe is weird,' Derek says. 'Who said I liked it!' Stiles says indignantly, appearing in the doorway in his boxers. 'Get extra soda. How hard can it be, Der-bear?' he orders, going back in and turning on the water. He turns back to close the door but gasps loudly, his hand flying to his chest, just above his heart, when he sees Derek leaning against the bathroom door. 

'Whoa, you scared the shit out of me!' Stiles says, but Derek just grins. 'I think you found your term of endearment,' he says, as realization dawns on Stiles. 'Oh, I think I did!' he says, his breathing returning to normal. 'Der-bear, huh?' he repeats, taking a step towards him and leaning forward to grab hold of the hem of his henley, tugging. 'Thai can wait, right?' Derek asks, raising an eyebrow mischievously as he kicks the door shut behind him.

'Definitely,' Stiles says, grinning widely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://sterekfluffer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
